seelenwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Baragrum
Geschichte Baragrum entstand nach dem Zerfall des alten Reiches Farosia im Jahr 1721 NK und enthielt ursprünglich lediglich die Städte Baraberg als Hauptstadt und Artum, sowie die eisenreichen Gebiergsregionen um Artum. Benachbart waren im westen 2 unabhänige Küsten-Stadtstaaten Trevabucht und Beserie, sowie die Königreiche Lurien und Lertes. Im Norden lag das vereinigte Tiefenland, welches schon vor dem Zerfall von Farosia die reichen Händlerstädte an der Küste eroberte. Im Westen lag das Reich Latara das etwa die doppelte Größe des heutigen Baragrum besitzt, aber zu jener Zeit in einzelne Regionen mit autonomen Herrschern unterteilt war. Im Süden liegt das Arstgebierge, welches eine natürliche Gernze bildet. Im Süd-Osten liegt die Seefahrernation "hier Name einfügen". Der Herrscher von Latara sah sich und sein Land als legitimen Nachfolger von Farosia. Sehr bald überzeugte er die lokalen Lords in zu unterstüzen und weniger als 20 Jahre nach dem Zerfall von Farosia begannen Kriege im Jahre 1739, um das aufgeteilte Reich wieder zu vereinen. Um sich zu wehren formte sich ein Bündnis aus Baragrum, Lurien, Lertes und Tiefenland und mit vereinten Kräften gelang es die Armee zu zerschlagen. Entscheidend dabei war die Schlagkraft der tiefenländischen Flotte, die militärische Führung und Taktik Luriens und die Aufklärungsarbeit der Mönche aus dem Kloster des schleichenden Windes in Baragrum. Nachdem eine entscheidende Schlacht gewonnen wurde, war es durch geschickte Diplomatie und Spionage möglich, einege der lokalen Lords in Latara zu überzeugen sich gegen ihren Lehnsherren zu wenden. Kurze Zeit später war dieser Entmachtet und sein Reich in kleine Herzogtümer zerfallen. Das Bündniss blieb erhalten und zwischen den Königreichen wurde es durch Heirat bestärkt, wärend mit den Stadtstaaten starker Handel betrieben wurde. Dieser Zustand blieb für ca 70 Jahre bestehen, bis der Herrscher von Lertes 1788 ohne legitimen Nachfolger verstarb. Als nächster Verwandter beanspruchte der König von Baragrum den Thron und übernahm die Führung des Landes, jedoch war der Herrscher von Tiefenland mit dieser Verlagerung von Mmacht nicht einverstanden und erklärte einen Erbfolgekrieg. Auf der Seite von Baragrum stand das Königreich Lurien, wärend die Stadtstaaten zu Tiefenland hielten. Dieser Krieg wurde über mehr als 20 Jahre ausgetragen, wobei schon in den ersten Jahren die Stadtstaaten besiegt und anektiert wurden. Tiefenland jedoch mit seinen sehr reichen Städten konnte über viele Jahre hinweg den Krieg finanzieren. Der entscheidende Grund, warum Baragrum den Krieg am Ende doch gewann, waren die besten Spione, die man nur finden konnte, ausgebildet im Kloster des Schleichenden Windes im Wald Aulthain. Außerdem wurde Lurien im Verlauf des Krieges integriert, wodurch Balagrum seine heutigen Grenzen bekam. Die nächsten 15 Jahre waren durch fortlaufende Geplänkel an der Grenze zu Tiefenland gekennzeichnet, aber ohne dass Krieg erklährt wurde. Zwischen den Grenzen gibt es praktisch keinen Verkehr, da jeder der die Grenze übertreten will sofort unter Arrest gestellt wird. Händler und andere Bürger die von Baragrum nach Tiefenland reisen wollen, müssen entweder den Seeweg oder den Umweg über die im Westen liegenden Kleinstaaten in Anspruch nehmen. Innenpolitisch wurde in dieser Zeit die Autonimie der lokalen Herrscher immer weiter reduziert, wodurch der erste wirklich zentralisierte Staat entstand. Es wurden magische Wege der Kommunikation zwischen den Großen Städten des Reiches eingerichtet und alles Militär inklusive der Spione und sonstigen Militär-ähnlichen Apparaten unterstehen lediglich dem König, der damit die absolute Macht über sein Reich besitzt. Städte Baraberg '''(das Zentrum der Politik):' Die Hauptstadt des Königreichs mit 75.000 Einwohnern, einer stehenden Armee von 5000 Soldaten, sowie einer Stadtwache von weiteren 1000. Auf einem Hügel im Nordwesten der Stadt befindet sich der Palast und in einem breiten Ring darum der Verwaltungsapparat des ganzen Reiches. Südlich davon findet man die Mündung der Lare in den Lyse als Abgrenzung zum Händlerviertel, mit einem großen Marktplatz umgeben von sehr teuren Händlerhäusern. Im Osten befindet sich das Gebiet der Armee, in dem sich Kasernen und Übungsgelände aneinanderreihen. Nordwärts stehen die Handwerksviertel, in denen man alle Arten des Handwerks vertreten findet. Im Westen findet man eine große Anzahl an Türmen und anderen Gebäuden, die von den Magiern der Stadt bewohnt sind. Hauptsächlich im Westen, jedoch komplett das Händler und Palastviertel umgebend befinden sich die Häuser der mittelständischen Bevölkerung, wärend im Südosten, südlich des Militärviertels die Hütten der Unterschicht zu finden sind. Tempel findet man hauptsächlich Wythar und Aleah gewidmet, wobei sich letztere Hauptsächlich im Palastviertel finden, wärend sich die Handwerker und Händler eher Wythar widmen. Allerdings ist besonders unter den Soldaten auch Magos sehr beliebt. Allgemein gibt es aber keinen Gott, dem nicht mindestens ein kleiner Tempel gewidmet ist. Auch an Rassen ist alles vertreten, wobei der Großteil der Bevölkerung aus Menschen(34%) besteht, gefolgt von Halblingen(18%), Elfen(17%) und Halbelfen(15%). Zwerge(8%) sind besonders im Handwerksviertel vertreten, wärend Gnome(5%), Halborks(1,5%), Tieflinge(1%) und Drachenmenschen(0.5%) überall in der Stadt eine Seltenheit sind. Magische Gegenstände findet man hier mehr als irgendwo anders im Reich, ebenso findet man hier die besten Rüstungen und Waffen. In Tavernen findet man fast ausschließlich Wein und Most, wärend Bier nur sehr teuer eingeführt werden kann, da es nirgendwo im Land hergestellt wird. lokale Fraktionen und wichtige Persönlichkeiten: -Palast: Der Palast wird selbstverständlich vom König persönlich geleitet. Da dieser sich aber nicht um alle lokale Belange kümmern kann, gibt es einen Statthalter (aktuell Mark Berer, ein Cousin 2ten Grades des Königs), welcher als oberste Richter lediglich vom König selbst überstimmt werden kann. Am Palast selbst leben noch einige Adlige, welche Posten als Minister oder Berater innehalten. Der Burgvogt ist ein Halbelf namens Corfyr, welcher für die Instandhaltung der Burg und die Versorgung mit allem zuständig ist. -Magier: alle Formen von Magierkundigen sammeln sich im Magierviertel (solange sie ehrliche Absichten haben). In ihrem Kreis gibt es eine Art Rat, welcher sich aus den drei höchsten und mächtigsten Magiern zusammensetz, genannt Großmeister. Dieser setzt sich zusammen aus dem Magier Fael, einem Hochelfen, welcher sich auf die Erschaffung magischer Gegenstände spezialisiert hat, einem weiteren Magier namens Anlomas, einem Menschen, welcher als Meister der Wahrsagerei gillt und immer über alles bescheid zu wissen scheint und einem Gnomen Hexenmeister namens Storlaf, welcher sich einer der ältesten Mächten verschrieben hat und allgemein als stärkster unter den Magiekundigen gillt. Jedoch handelt es sich dabei nicht um einen traditionellen Rat, da sich diese Magier nie zu einer Sitzung tagen. Stattdessen müssen Anträge im Bereich der Magie von allen dreien separat Befürwortet werden um umgesetzt werden zu dürfen. Außerdem gibt es über 50 voll ausgebildete Magier, die sich bestimmten Beschäftigungen widmen von der Forschung bis zum Unterhalten eines Ladens. Zauberer sind bei den Magiern im speziellen nicht als vollwertige Magiekundige anerkannt und werden weder ausgebildet noch sonstwie gefördert, wohingegen Magier und Hexenmeister, die sich nicht einem Dämon verschrieben haben, einen Lehrmeister unter einem der älteren finden können. Außerdem arbeitet mindestens ein voll Ausgebildeter Magier oder Hexenmeister zu jeder Zeit im Palast, um den "Sprecher" am Laufen zu halten. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Tisch mit einer Reihe von magisch verzauberten Apparaten, mit welchen es möglich ist sich mit den Trägern von 5 verschiedenen Ringen über Gedankensprache in Verbindung zu setzen, welche von den Statthaltern der 5 Großstädte getragen werden. -Händler: Unter den Händlern gibt es keine wirkliche Abstimmung, die Gesetzte von Angebot und Nachfrage bestimmen wer Erfolg hat und wer nicht. Zu den reichsten gehören der Halbling Endres Funkelzahn, welcher mit Schmuck, Gold, Edelsteinen und ähnlichem handelt und bereits seit mehreren Generationen zur Elite gehört, der Elf Laladi Anca, welcher bereits so reich ist, dass er sein Leben im Luxus verbringen kann und sich seine Zeit mit dem Sammeln und Tauschen von magischen Gegenständen verbringt (was nebenbei auch sehr erträglich ist). Als letztes wäre noch der Mensch Anvias Martingen zu nennen, der sich sein Geschäft von null aus aufgebaut hat und inzwischen in mehreren Gebieten der Stadt Läden besitzt, die mit Lebensmittel und Bier handeln. -Militär: Der Befehlshaber über die lokale Garnision ist der Tiefling Mantra Glutader, welcher sich im letzten Krieg vom Rang eines einfachen Soldaten bis zum Leutnant hochgearbeitet hat und anschließend vom König mit dieser Position belohnt wurde. Durch seine extrem strenge, trotz allem faire Führung gab es bisher innerhalb des Militärs keine Probleme. Zu den militärischen Beratern des Königs gehören die Generäle Daremit Stahlhaus, einem Zwergen-Veteran aus den Zeiten dse Krieges mit Latara und Traben Maritas, einem Halbelfen, der früher der militärische Führung Luriens angehörte. Die Aufgabe der lokalen Garnision besteht hauptsächlich aus der Ausbildung neuer Rekruten, um sie an der Grenze zu Tiefenland einzusetzten, sowie aus dem Schutz der Hauptstadt. -Handwerk: Auch wenn eine Großzahl der Metalgegenstände bereits fertig aus Artum importiert werden, so findet man doch einen Handwerker für jeden Job. Die Handwerker sind teilweise und kleine Zünfte organisiert, wobei es für jeden Berufszweig eine eigene Zunft gibt. Die größte davon ist die Zunft der Baumeister und Zimmerleute, welche insgesammt über 200 Mitglieder zählt und für den Bau neuer Gebäude zuständig ist. -Verbrechen: Außer den normalen Dieben, Straßenräuber, Betrügern und Straßen-Huren findet man zwei große Organisationen. Das Schnee-Syndikat begann bereits vor über 500 Jahren mit dem Schmuggel von Drogen und hatte nach anfänglichen Erfolgen seinen Bereich schnell ausgebweitet auf Menschenhandel und Zwangsprostitution. In ihren Hurenhäusern bekommt man nicht nur alle Wünsche des Fleisches erfüllt, sonder auch alle Arten von Drogen oder anderen Schmuggelwaren. Das Schnee-Syndikat wird anscheinend von einem Mister F. geleitet, von dem aber nicht einmal die Rasse bekannt sein soll. Unter ihm gibt es einen Führer für jede Art von Geschäftszweigen, wobei die einzelnen Führer sich untereinander nicht kennen um jede Möglichkeit einer Meuterei zu verhindern. Fast alle angehörigen Magiekundigen sind Zauberer, welche nicht von den Magiern anerkannt werden, aber es wird auch von einigen wenigen Hexenmeistern berichtet. Dabei gibt es einen Zweig, die sich auf die Entführung junger Mädchen spezialisiert hat und diese in einem anderen Viertel an ein Hurenhaus liefert. Ein zweiter Zweig versteht sich auf das Unterhalten dieser Hurenhäuser und ist dabei besonders gut im Verschleiern der illegalen Aktivitäten und hat die meisten kampffähigen Angestellten. Ein dritter ist auf die Anlieferung von Drogen spezialisiert, welche weit auserhalb von Baraberg angebaut und hergestellt werden. Dabei gibt es Pilze, welche in Hölen und alten Minen gezüchtet werden und eine Pflanze die zu einem weißen Pulver verarbeitet wird. Als zweites wäre die Osfer-Familie zu nennen, die von fast jedem Händler der Stadt Schutzgelder erpresst und an die man sich wendet, wenn man Zwielichtige Perosnen anheuern will. Die Familie und fast all ihre Angestellten besteht aus Halblingen. Sollte sich ein Händler weigern zu bezahlen, so wird zunächst Sachschaden an seinen Waren verursacht, was im weiteren bis zum Abbrennen seines Hauses führen kann. Da diese Familie in der ganzen Stadt gefürchtet und gesucht ist, weiß niemand genau wo sie sich aufhalten. '''Artum '(der Hort des Schaffens):' Eine Stadt die Hauptsächlich von Metalverarbeitung lebt. 30.000 Einwohner mit einer Stadtwache von 1000. Die Stadt liegt in einem Tal umgeben von Gebierge. Durch die Mitte der Stadt verläuft der Lyse von Süd nach Nord, auf welchem Waren mit Flößen zur Hauptstadt transportiert werden. Die Stadt hat ein sehr großes Handwerksviertel, welches fast die komplette Südliche Hälfte der Stadt ausmacht und das Eisen aus den umliegenden Bergen verarbeitet. Hier findet man fast genausoviele Zwerge(33%) wie Menschen(35%), wärend Halbelfen(8%) und Elfen (5%) eine Seltenheit sind. Halblinge(18%) stellen fast den ganzen Rest der Bevölkerung. Alle anderen Rassen sind nur vereinzelt vertreten (1%). Die ganze Stadt ist fest Wythar verschrieben, andere Tempel werden von der Handwerkslobby nicht geduldet, aber Andersgläubige werden nicht geahndet. Bier ist in diesem Bereich noch viel teurer als in Baraberg, da Importe sehr viel schwerer sind. '''Lertes '(der Wächter):' Als ehemalig Hauptstadt des gleichnamigen Reiches wurde Lertes im großen Krieg mit Tiefenland militärisch Ausgebaut. Mit 40.000 Einwohnern, einer Stadtwache von 1500 und einer Stehenden Armee von 10.000 Mann, die auf Grund der Nähe zu Tiefenland hier stationiert sind und die Grenze verteidigen. Die Stadt liegt komplett im Flachland ohne einen Hügel oder größere Mengen von Bäumen. Umgeben wird sie von großen Mengen von Bauernhöfen, die hier ihre Erzeugnisse verkaufen. Fast ein drittel der Stadt wird von einem seperat ummauerten Militärkomplex eingenommen. Handwerk findet man kaum, außer den Grundlegenden Bedürfnissen. In der Mitte der Stadt befindet sich ein hoher Turm, auf dem man weit über das flache Land sehen kann. Rassen findet man zu ca gleichen Teilen Menschen(25%), Halblinge(24%), Halbelfen(21%) und Elfen(20%). Andere Rassen stellen den Rest(10%). Die Bevölkerung verehrt zu gleichen Teilen Magos und Namara, wobei andere Götter durchaus zu finden sind, aber zusammen weniger als 10% der Bevölkerung ausmachen. Wie in anderen Bereichen ist Bier hier teuer, aber durch die Nähe zur Produktion ist Wein und Most sehr billig. '''Trevabucht' (die Stadt im Meer)/Besserie '''(der geschäftige Hafen):' Beide Städte waren bis zum start des großen Krieges mit Tiefenland unabhängige Stadtstaaten und sind dementsprechend noch heute selbstversorgende Handelsstädte. Ehemalig wurden sie von einem Rat der höchsten Händler geleited, der zwar nicht mehr über die politische Richtung entscheided, aber noch immer die mächtigste Institution der Städte darstellt. Trevabucht hat 45.000 Einwohnern mit einer Stadtwache von 2000 und Besserie hat 35.000 Einwohner mit einer Stadtwache von 1500. Beide Städte haben einen großen Hafen, wobei Trevabucht zu einem Teil auf Stelzen im Wasser steht, wohingegen Besserie ein normales, wenn auch sehr großes, Havenvirtel besitzt. In beiden Städten ist die Verteilung der Rassen sehr offen, mit Menschen(30%), Halblingen(25%), Halbelfen(15%), Elfen(10%), Zwergen(5%), Gnome(5%), Halborks(5%), Tieflingen(3%) und Drachenmenschen(2%) Auch zu Göttern gibt es keine Preferenz, allerdings ist im Allgemeinen der Glaube weniger wichtig als in ländlichen Regionen. Bier ist hier fast normal im Preis, allerdings ist aller Alkohol etwas teurer als in ländlichen Regionen. '''Lurburg '(der langsame Verfall): Lurburg ist innerhalb des Königreiches fast zur Belanglosigkeit abgerutscht, nachdem es integriert wurde. Es hat 35.000 Einwohner mit einer Stadtwache von 500 und einer kleinen Garnision von 2000 Truppen. Im Stadtbild sieht man relativ deutlich, dass der finanzielle Fokus in den letzten 30 Jahren auf der nördlichen Grenze lag, seit dieser Zeit wurden Plätze, Straßen und ein großteil der Gebäude nicht mehr renoviert. Auch innerhalb der Bevölkerung hat jeder einen niedrigeren Lebensstandart als vor 30 Jahren. Dementsprechend sind Verbrechen und Prostitution an der Tagesordnung. Rassen findet man zu den Teilen: Menschen(28%), Halblinge(27%), Halbelfen(18%) und Elfen(17%). Andere Rassen stellen den Rest(10%). Bei der Götterverehrung findet man neben den gewöhnlichen Kandidaten Namera, Wythar und Magos auch sehr viele Menschen, die sich in ihrer Verzweiflung an Aleah, Dhovero und Elomako In Lunburg ist Apfelmost sehr billig, für den diese Gegend bekannt ist, wie immer ist Bier sehr teuer. Herrscher Karl der haarige verstarb weniger als 15 Jahre nachdem er durch den Verfall des Reiches Farosia seine Unabhängigkeit erlangte im Jahr 1736. Auf ihn ist auch der Familienname von Baragrum zurückzuführen, nach dem noch heute sowohl das Land als auch das Herrschergeschlecht benannt ist. Sein Sohn Ferdinant der Stotterer erbte das Reich und führte das Reich mit schwacher Hand. Lediglich seine Gemahling Barnhilde verhinderte den totalen Zusammenfall und arrangierte die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den Nachbarländern, aufdass der Krieg mit Latara kein Katastrophe wurde. Glücklicherweise war Ferdinant im Kampf ebeso unfähig wie in der Politik, weshalbe er bereits 7 Jahre nach Amtsantritt im Jahre 1743 im Krieg verstarb. Sein Bruder Karl der Dicke bekam daraufhin die Krone und Vermählte sich mit der Prinzessin von Lertes. Aus dieser Verbindung ging der später einzige Nachfolger von Lertes, Larwig, hervor, der jedoch Kronprinz von Baragrum war. Unter Karl erblühte das Reich im Wohlstand, nachdem der Krieg erfolgreich beendet war und das Reich Latara zerfiel. Er starb 1779 im Alter von 65. Larwig erhilt später den Beinamen der schmächtige, stellte sich jedoch äußerst Geschickt in der Politik an. So gelang es ihm beim Tod des Königs von Lertes dessen Thron für sich zu beanspruchen und diesen Anspruch durchzusetzen. Außerdem gelang es ihm die Unabhängigen Stadtstaaten Trevabucht und Besserie zu anektieren und in sein Land zu integrieren, ohne dass die Bürger sich besonders dagegen wehrten, da diese im Krieg auf der Seite Tiefenlands standen. Trotz allem hatte er nicht mit einem solch großen Krieg gerechnet und seit der Zeit des Krieges mit Latara wurde das Militär kontinuierlich verringert. Lediglich durch die militärische Expertise des Verbündeten Lurburg gelang es den Gegner im Kreis laufen zu lassen, wärend Truppen ausgehoben und ausgebildet wurden. Sein Sohn durfte erst im alter von 32 Jahren im Jahr 1804 an die Macht und wurde als Siegfried der Große bekannt, da er den Krieg mit Tiefenland letztendlich gewann. Auch im weitern Verlauf stellte er sich innenpolitisch äußerst geschickt an, indem er alle Macht nach Baraberg verlagerte und eine Art absoluter Monarchie in Baragrum einführte. Im Zuge dessen Entmachtete er auch den König von Lurien und integrierte dessen Königreich in sein eigenens. Er ist bis heute an der Macht und hat einen 21 Jahre alten Sohn mit Namen Frieder, sowie eine Frau mit Namen Lisa. Auf ihn geht auch die Entwicklung des Takers zurück, mit welchem es möglich ist mit den anderen Großstädten im Reich zu kommunizieren.